Venelana's Adventures
by Highschool DxD fan 07
Summary: Rated MA. Venelana's husband no longer pleasures her. She has her maids but that isn't enough. She gets and email from the house of Asmodeus asking if she would like to test out the "ultimate pleasure". (Venelana x Harem) (Rias x harem) purely smut. Contains yuri and futa. Contains no shota, loli, futa x male or futa x futa.


A/N: This is my first time writing ever so forgive me if it's not the best. ENJOY!

Chapter one: the Devil's Lust

Venelana Gremory eyed herself up and down the mirror. "Damn I look good. Zeoticus will have sex with me for sure." Venelana said to no one in particular.

She was wearing black lingerie that accentuated her (very womanly) curves. She had her hairy up in a bun with a pin going through it to give her a sexy sassy look.  
She forgoes the makeup and put on some expensive nice smelling perfume.

She looked at the clock and it was 7:58 p.m. "Shit he's almost home!"

She ran out of the bathroom and threw herself on the bed and laid down on her left side. She rested her head on her left hand and laid her right arm down the side of her body.

Right at 8pm. on the dot a teleportation circle appear and out came a tired but sharp dressed looking man. He wore a white suite with white shoes and a black button shirt with the top button unbuttoned. He had long crimson red hair and red facial hair on his chin the went part way up and went in a little bit under he bottom lip. (A.N. Look up Zeoticus if you want to get a better idea)

He looked over to his bed as he heard "Hey darling, like what you see?"

She watched him as he started walking towards the bathroom unbuttoning his jacket, letting it fall to the floor. Then his belt and pants and kicked them off and finally his shirt. She heard him splash some water on his face and groan.

"Long day babe?" She asked as he walked out of the bathroom wiping his face with a towel then throwing it in the pile of discarded clothes the maid would pick up tomorrow.

"Yeah" was all he replied as he got into bed and pulled the covers up over them and turned to her. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

"YES! I'm finally gonna get laid!" Venelana thought to herself.

In the last 200 years Venelana has had sex with her husband twice. When she got pregnant with Sirzechs he went to his harem for sex. It wasn't uncommon for that to happen considering devils are a lot stronger, physically, (even the weak ones) then human being, which can result in hurting the baby during sex unless they are very careful.  
She didn't mind because after she had Sirzechs he would come back to her and not just fuck his harem. How wrong she was. For 182 years he'd have sex with his harem or come home from work "too tired" to have sex. She basically had to beg him to have another child. She got lucky and unlucky at the same time. She conceived a child but it happened just after one night of sex. It's been 18 years since that day.

She moans into the kiss and starts getting wet. She's been very horny the last couple of weeks so it didn't take much to get her started. As soon as she was gonna add some tongue, he pulls away and says "I love you" and rolls over and goes to sleep.

She opens her eyes and blinks a couple of times before she realizes what he did.

"Are you fucking kidding me" she thought to herself. Here she got herself all sexied up, looking good and this mother fucker kisses her and rolls over and goes to sleep!

She had no doubt her husband loved her very much. There was doubt in her mind but she needed more than just love, she need good hard fast paced sex and her husband has been denying her that pleasure.

She throws her head on the pillow forgetting the pin in the back of her head and it pokes her in the back of the head.

"Ow fuck!" she says out loud as she pulls it out of hair and throws it. Her husband was already asleep and didn't even stir when she yelled.

She smelt something sweet and it wasn't her perfume. She leans over and smells him and it smells like some of the perfume one of his girls in his harem wears.

"Of course he'd go bang one of his whores instead of his hot wife" she thought.

Despite Venelana being over 1,000 years old, (1,023 to be exact) she had a bombshell of a body that a lot of men would die to get a piece of. Nice breasts, a toned stomach, a very nice ass, thick (but not to thick) thighs and smooth creamy legs. MILF is what she would call herself. Yup, a milf.

Pissed off and sexually frustrated she got out of bed and stormed out of the room as she grabbed her robe. She could use her toys or get one of her maids to help her "release" some tension. Yes, she would do sexual stuff with the maids. Zeoticus didn't mind if she did stuff with the maids because she would never lay with another man. That WAS NOT Venelana Gremory. She was a one man kind of woman.

She heads to her office and gets on the computer and surfs the devil web. She needed a new toy to help somewhat sate her honriness. She checked her emails to see if her secret sex store sent her any deals. There was an email that caught her eye. It was from the house of Asmodeus. It said that they had a new product that they would like to test out and was wondering if she would like to be a test subject since she was a valued customer. She spent a lot of money there. She replied to the email immediately.  
Yes! was her response. She got an email about a minute later telling her to meet at Asmodeus house tomorrow at 1 p.m. She was excited.

Now she needed to go to bed but couldn't because she was still horny. Wondering who the maids were she ran her bell and in walked a lady with beautiful brunette hair and stunning green eyes in a black and white maid outfit.

"You rang My Lady?" as she walked over to her waiting for a command.

"Yes" was all she replied and slid her underwear to the side to show her wet glistening pussy to the maid. She smiled as she understood the message and got down on her knees and ate the sweet sweet juice coming from her masters hot wet delicious pussy.

"Oh Satan!" cried Venelana. "Valerie you are licking my pussy so good! Yes! Right there, don't stop!"

After about 10 minutes of her getting eaten out she climaxed into Valerie's mouth. Valerie lapped up all her juices not letting a single drop to waste. Then she was pulled up up and Venelana smashed her lips to hers. Valerie moaned into the kiss as she opened her mouth to let her master taste her own juices.

"Mmmm, I tasted good" Venelana said. "You always do Lady Gremory" Valerie said with a smile then licked her lips.

"Any other "services" I can do for you My Lady?" she asked. "No. You may go Valerie" Venelana replied. Valerie bowed to her and walked back by the door.  
(A/N Im a bastard for not going into more detail, lol patience patience it will come)

THE NEXT DAY

Venelana was walking up to the Amadeus' house not as herself but not as a shoulder length brunette with purple eyes and a killer figure but as a simple looking devil from the streets. She didn't like to change her appearances since devils can change their appearance to their desired taste. She was all about natural beauty and she looked good without and magic but she didn't want to be seen walking to the sex house in Asmodeus territory. what would people think if they saw the Lady from the house of Gremory going there. What would they say about her husband too? She wasn't having any of that.

As she walked up the door a butler opened the door for her and bowed as she walked in.

"Ahhh there you are My Lady. Are you here for the testing?" asked a middle aged looking devil.

"Yes Milrin, I am" she replied

"Excellent, right this way" as he lead her to the back of the house and opened a door.

"You see Lady Gremory, I've been trying to find the ultimate pleasure for lesbian couples or people that have the same situation that you are in. I have found the answer!" cried Milrin.

"Do tell!" exclaimed Venelana with a gleam in her eyes, excited for what this "ultimate pleasure" might be.

He opens a little box and sitting in said box on a small pillow was something that looked like a very tiny computer chip.

Venelana looked at Milrin questioningly. "What's this" she asked

"Ahhh well you see this is..." Milrin went on to explain what it did as Venelana's eyes got big.

"It can do all that?!" she cried. "Yes yes it can do all that" he said. "So would you like to be a test sub-" he was cut off with a quick "Yes!" from Venelana.

He smiled and handed her the box and said " You are gonna love that when a maid uses it on you" with a smile.

"Who said I was gonna let someone use it on me?" Venelana said with a true devilish smirk on her lips. She knew just a certain hot piece of ass she wanted to try it on.

Milrin saw the look in her eye and the smirk on her face and thought to himself "Someone is either really gonna love it or probably be a lot of discomfort" as he chuckled.

"I'll shall take my leave then Milrin and thank you for offering this chance to me" as she turned away and started a teleportation circle.

"Have fun" he said with a smirk as she disappeared.

THE NEXT WEEK

"Okay, listen up my adorable servants" said a beautiful crimson haired girl with blue eyes and a very sexy body. She was very hot and her name was Rias Gremory. "We will be going to the Gremory territory for some training tomorrow since we have a week off from school. So get your stuff packed and meet back here tomorrow at 8 a.m."

"Hai Buchou" her servants replied.

8:10 P.M. GREMORY TERRITORY

"Ahhh Rias you are here" Venelana said

"Yes mother we have arrived" Rias replied. " Please take my servants bags and put them in the assigned rooms please?" Rias gave a request as several maids/butlers picked up their bags and walked off.

"Now meet back here in an hour to get ready to train" Rias said and her servants dispersed.

"Ahhh Akeno can you come with me please?" Venelana asked.

"Yes Lady Gremory" Akeno said as she bowed.

"What do you need Akeno for mother?" Rias asked.

"Well, I've been trying to "charm" your farther into doing some "stuff" and I need some advice from Akeno on how to... how should I put it... sexy" Venelana said.

Rias got red in the face and just turned and walked away. "How embarrassing" she thought to herself.

"Ufufufufu" Akeno laughed. "You came to the right person to ask about sexiness Lady Gremory."

Venelana smiled and said "this way" telling Akeno to follow her.

They went up several flights of stairs and headed toward the back of the castle.

After several minutes went by Akeno asked "where are we going Lady Gremory? I've never been to this part of the castle".

"Please, call me Venelana since its just us two and we are going somewhere that's more... private so we can talk about my sexy outfits and girl stuff and not be overheard. Marin,  
you may go, we need some privacy". The maid bowed and walked away as Venelana opened the door and they walked in.

After Akeno walked in she closed the door and castes a silencing spell so no one could hear. Akeno tilted her head in wonder and Venelana said "I don't want anyone to overhear our talks. I wouldn't want anyone to get wind of my... surprise".

"Makes sense" Akeno replied with a devilish grin.

"So Akeno, shall we get started?" she asks and Akeno nods her head.

She heads to the bathroom and comes out about 2 minutes later and asks "what do you think Akeno?". She was wearing just a simple red dress that had a low V neckline that showed off her cleavage amazingly. It hugged her body tightly and showed off her amazing ass and stopped at her ankles.

"Turn around for me" Akeno said

She did a slow twirl and asked "what do you think?".

"Ufufu. You look very sexy and shows of your girls nicely but I think you need to show off more of your legs if you want to grab your husbands attention" was Akeno's reply.

"Hmmm, you are right, I'll be right back". As she walks into the bathroom room and comes out another 2 minutes later in a sleeveless white form fitting dress. It doesn't show off as much cleavage but it lifts her breasts up more, making them look bigger if that was possible. It still showed off her ass nicely and stopped just above the knees.

"Sexy, but needs to be more risque" Akeno said.

Venelana nods her head and come back in to the bathroom.

They do this for about 20 minutes and Venelana's clothes keep getting more risque by the outfit till she is finally in a bikini that barely covers her nipps and pussy and is a thong in the back.

"Hot damn! If he doesn't notice this then i don't know what to tell you. You look sexy as hell!" Akeno said then giggled.

"Thank you Akeno" Venelana said as she walked in to the bathroom for the last time and came back out wearing her white dress she had on before this all started.

"Tell me Akeno, how are you and Issei coming along? Are you two dating yet?" she asks as she looks out the window.

Akeno sighs. "Issei is, well, Issei. He's too dense to notice if I give him signs I'm interested in him and if I make an obvious advance towards him like press my boobs against him or were something sexy for him he just babbles nonsense, spurts blood and pass out like a buffoon".

Venelana lifts her hand to her lips and giggles "My my the boy is so perverted but when an opportunity arises he can't he take advantage of it. So I take it then that Rias and Issei aren't dating either?" as she looks over and Akeno shakes her head.

"She's less bold then I am and if Issei doesn't get my hints he definitely won't get hers".

"No, no, I guess you are right" as Venelana shakes her head.

"You must get sexually frustrated since you haven't felt the touch of a man or is there perhaps someone else?"

Akeno raises her hand to her mouth "ufufufu, Venelana, you ask some bold and personal questions here but to answer both of your questions, yes I do get frustrated and no there isn't another man. Issei is the only man I want to be with."

"I see" Venelana says as she starts walking toward Akeno and then slightly past her and lightly touches the back of her neck and adds a little bit of her demonic energy, making Akeno shiver slightly.

"I take it you pleasure yourself with toys or maybe with… another woman?" Venelana asks as she leans over Akeno's shoulder from behind and runs her middle finger of her right up Akeno's leg send more of her demonic energy through her making her shiver some more.

"Mmmmm, Lady Gremory you sure are getting daring with your questions again and very bold with your mmmmm actions but yes I do pleasure myself with toys and yes I have pleasured myself with another woman".

Venelana's eyes widen, stopped what she was doing and walked around and faced Akeno.

"Really? With who?"

"Ufufufu I can't tell you all my secrets otherwise I would have no secrets left m-" she was interrupted as Venelana smashed her lips against Akeno's and held it there for several seconds b4 she stepped back.

Akeno's eyes were wide as she touched her lips with her hand. She was dazed and confused as to what happened. She shook her head to clear it and then licked her lips.

"Venelana's lips tasted good" Akeno thought to herself.

"Akeno" she looked up as she heard her name and saw Venelana push one strap of her dress to one side and pushed the other one to the other side effectively making her dress drop to the floor. She was wearing white lacy bra and panties leaving very little to the imagination as to what treasures were underneath them.

Akeno felt herself get wet.

"Akeno, there is no more point in beating around the bush. I want you. I want your delicious body" Venelana said as she licked her lips with a predatorial look in her eyes.

Akeno got even more wet hearing that and said in a very weak protesting voice "but what if someone comes in?"

"I sent my maid away and she'll tell the others not to bother me either"

"What if someone hears us?"

"You saw me put a silencing spell on here. No one will hear us."

Akeno bit her bottom lip. She needed just one more push to send her over the edge. She was nervous, not for the fact it was a girl making advances at her, no it was because it was THE lady of the Gremory house making advances at her.

Venelana seeing this, close the gap between them and smashes her lips into Akeno's. She licks Akeno's lips asking for entrance but she doesn't open them. So, she reaches under Akeno's skirt (she's wearing her school uniform) and inside her panties and squeezes her very firm ass.

Akeno moans and opens her mouth. Venelana dashes her tongue inside of Akeno's mouth and starts swirling around her tongue. Akeno moans some more and puts her left hand behind Venelana's head and deepens the kiss as her right hand massages Venelana's left breast.

It's Venelana's turn to moan as she begins to do battle with her tongue against Akeno's. She is surprised a little as Akeno is doing a good job keeping up but in the end Akeno submitted and let Venelana lead the kiss. Hands roam all over each others body. Legs, hair, breasts, ass, they were covering all the bases.

Venelana starts to unbutton Akeno's shirt as Akeno slips off her shoes and lifts up one leg and takes off her sock and lifts up the other to take the other sock off while still kissing Venelana. As Venelana unbuttons the last button of her shirt she slides it off of Akeno's shoulders and it falls to the floor. She quickly start to work on her skirt next and with in seconds the last offending piece of clothing falls to the floor.

Akeno whimpers when she feels Venelana pull back out of the kiss and pulls her hands out from underneath Venelana's underwear since she was grabbing her ass as Venelana steps back.

Akeno give Venelana a sexy wink and purrs "like what you see Lana?"

"Like what I see? No, I LOVE what I see. Your long sexy creamy legs, your thighs, toned stomach, very nice tits and your pretty face. I want you Akeno. I want your body."

"Ufufufu. Then take me" she says in a husky voice.

Venelana sees Akeno's legs are wet, no doubt from how wet her pussy is. She smiles and close the distance again and smashes her lips against Akeno's as they begin a fierce lip lock again. She wastes no time and puts her hands on Akeno's very nice ass and lifts her up.

Akeno instinctively wraps her legs and arms around Venelana as she walks her over and smashes her to the wall a little forcefully right next to the bed.

Akeno moans really loud into the kiss when she felt Venelana slam her against the wall.

"Akeno, you are so wet. I can feel your juices running down my leg."

"You made me that way Lana. Maybe you should do something about it" Akeno suggest as she brings one finger up to her lip and hits Venelana with a very hot sexy look.

"Gladly" and she throws Akeno on the bed and earns a squeal from Akeno and straddles Akeno making her stomach wet from her own overflowing juices from her soaked pussy.

"First, lets get each others annoying bras out of the way" Venelana suggest while she reaches under Akeno and unclasped her bra and throws it off.

Venelana licks her lips as she sees Akeno's bare tits for the first time. "Amazing" as she squeezes them then sucks on one then the other briefly. "There so soft yet firm and round. Akeno, your tits are amazing."

"Ufufu thank you Lana" as Akeno reaches up and unclasped Venelana's bra let her bountiful breast free. She immediately starts to suck on one as she fondles another.

"That's it Akeno, suck on one and play with the other. Oh Satan it feels so good" as Akeno goes from one nipple to the other. She didn't want to leave the other one left out.

Suddenly, Akeno thrust her pelvis into Venelana's ass making her jump a little forward as she grabs her panties and start to pull them down but can't so she just rips them off.

"I see someone is eager to get started" Venelana purrs seductively.

"Your pussy, my mouth, now" commands Akeno.  
Not wanting to making Akeno wait any longer, Venelana spins around and throws her left leg over Akeno so her pussy is aimed right at Akeno's face and then proceeds to rip off Akeno's panties. They are no staring at each others soaking wet pussies.

"My my Lana, your pussy looks wonderful and delicious" as Venelana's juices start to drip on Akeno's face.

"So does yours Akeno" as she looks at Akeno's juices flooding out of her and licks her lips.

"Lana, you're dripping on my face" as Akeno takes her finger and wipes her soon to be lovers juices off her face and stick it in her mouth and sucks on in then pulls it out with a pop. "Now I see how Rias tastes so good! Like mother like daughter. Oopsies, I just let the secret slip" said Akeno in a tone of voice that really didn't sound like she said that on accident.

"Wait, what?! You ate my daughter's pussy?!"

"Yup! Now less talkin' and more pussy eatin" Akeno says as she slaps Venelana's ass cheeks with both hand and then grabs her ass and pushes her hips down on her face, diving into Venelana's oh so so sweet wet folds.

Venelana throws her head back and her eyes roll to the back of her head for a second before she dives right into Akeno's pussy and starts licking.

"Akeno! You taste so fucking good!" Venelana says not stopping her assault on Akeno's wet folds. She then begins to suck on her clit and insert two fingers into Akeno's pussy.

"AH AH AH YES, OH SATAN YES, DON'T STOP" Akeno screams then does the exact same thing Venelana does.

This goes on for about five more minutes as they increase the thrusting of their fingers and sucking hard on each others wonderful bud.

They both feel their climax and scream "CUMMING" as their juices explodes into their lovers mouth. They greedly lap up each others juices and make sure none go to waste.

They immediately sit up with some of their lovers juices still in their mouth and smash their lips together, letting their juices mix. They moan into the kiss as they massage each others tongue with their tongue tasting their mix juices. Their hands aren't idle eaither. One hand has two fingers inserted into their lovers pussy while the other one is groping various parts of their body.

They fall back on the pillows, breathing heavily.

"That… was…. Amazing" Akeno panted.  
"Yeah" Venelana replied.

After a couple of dozen seconds to catch their breath Venelana asks "Ready for round two?"

"Hell yeah I am! We using toys next. Rubbing our pussies together or what?

"A… toy, yes, but not something you've used or seen before i can guarantee that" Venelana said with a smirk.

"Oh?" Akeno said. "Do tell."

"First, you can't tell anyone tho. It's still in testing and I'm the one of the few testing it for the house of Asmodeus. Can you promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise" said Akeno with lust in her eyes

"Ok" says Venelana as she opens up a space and pulls out a small box from it and opens it up and shows Akeno a little chip inside.

Akeno tilts her head questionaly "What does it do?" she asks.

"This is the ultimate pleasure for lesbian couples or for women like me, who's husband can't or won't satisfy them anymore. As for what it does, let me show you. This is my first time trying it so I don't even know what it feels like. As for what it's called, it's called The Devil's Lust" as Venelana puts the chip behind her left ear as it attaches itself to her painless and blends in with her skin. Only way you can tell if its there is if you rub the spot she put it on, you will feel the bump.

"You just channel your energy through it and tada."

A small summing circle appears on Venelana's pelvis area, right above her clit and a nine inch girthy cock start to grow.

Akeno gasp "It's a dick?!"

"Yup and from what I've been told it's fully functional too. The wearer feels the pleasure and can even cum from it. The semen is only magical and can't fertilize the egg. They are still working on that one for couples who are lesbian and can't produce their own offspring since they lack one of the reproductive organs to do so."

"Wow! You can feel the pleasure and even come from it and it creates sperm from magic?" Akeno asked.

"Yup!" Venelana grinned. "So you want to take this bad bo- OH MY SATAN!" Venelana screamed and threw her head back and her eyes rolled back to her head and she stayed like the for ten seconds and then looked down to see Akeno sucking on her cock.

"It feels so fucking good! No wonder men like blow jobs. Oh Akeno, suck me, suck me so good, oh yes yes yes yes yesssss!"

Akeno pulled Venelana out of her mouth a grinned as she jerked the top four inches of her cock and licked from the base (flicking Venelana's clit) all the way up. She continued to jerk her off till she heard her moan. Knowing she was gonna cum, Akeno started sucking her again.

"I'm cumming!" she screamed as she grabbed Akeno's head and rammed her cock in Akeno's mouth some more then exploded. Akeno tried to drink as much as she could but Venelana was cumming alot and some spilled out of her mouth onto the bed.

"No" Akeno whined " It's wasted and is now on the bed"

"It's ok, the cum disappears after about five minutes anyways" gasped Venelana, trying to recover from the best orgasim of her life, literally.

"Ufufu, you must of really enjoyed my blow job for you to be panting that hard. Wow! It's still hard?!"

"Yes, as long as I keep putting demonic energy into the seal it will stay hard. As soon as I stop it'll disappear along with any semen that hasn't disappeared yet." Venelana explained.

"I see" Akeno said as she laid down on her back and spread her legs open and started fingering her pussy.

"Lana" Akeno moaned.

"Fuck me, claim this pussy as yours, stick your girl cock in me and fuck me." Akeno groaned out as she removed her digits from her pussy and let Venelana see it.

Venelana wasted no time as she hurried up and got between her legs and lined up her member with Akeno's soaking wet pussy.

"Akeno, as much as I want to fuck you, I'm still gonna ask, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes I do. Make me yours" moaned Akeno.

"Okay" Venelana said. "I'll ease in till your pain goes away"  
"Don't worry about it. I'm still a virgin but Rias broke me hymen with a strap on a while back. Just shove it in and let me adjust."

Venelana started putting the tip and slow pushed in "OH MY SATAN! NO WONDER WHY MEN WANT TO FUCK SO MUCH. AKENO, YOUR PUSSY IS SOOOOO FUCKING TIGHT!"

Akeno threw her head back and her eyes rolled so far back in her head that all you could see was white. Her tongue hung out as drool ran out of the corner of her mouth. She arched her back and curled her toes and she put her hands on Venelana's ass to help her push it in.

She cummed on Venelana's cock each inch she slowly shoved in till Venelana bottomed out. Completely sheathed into her.

Through sheer will power, Venelana didn't cum because she didn't think she'd be able to continue for a few minutes and she didn't want to take her dick out of Akeno's sweet tight juicy pussy that came on her cock multiple times.

She looked at Akeno and grinned as she saw her in complete bliss. She waited till she came back to earth, or the underworld to say.

After a minute Akeno's climax subsided and uncurled her toes, unarched her back and eyes rolled back to normal but she still gripped Venelana's nice firm ass.

"Welcome back" Venelana said with a smirk as she saw Akeno return back from her blissful climax.

"Shall we continue?' Venelana purred.

"Yes, b… but…. Wa….. wait. Please? Let me adjust and calm down" Akeno asked as she tried to catch her breath. Her oragsm literally took the wind right out of her. More like she forgot to breath.

After about five minutes Akeno looked Venelana in the eyes, and said "I'm ready'

Venelana pulled out slowly all the way to the tip and slowly pushed back in savoring every single moment of Akeno's tight pussy clamping down on her dick. It was amazing.

"So this is what it feels like to have an actually dick inside you" Akeno moaned as Venelana started to speed up the pace a little. "It feels soooo fucking good. Yes Venelana, right there, don't stop! So fucking deep inside my pussy Lana, so deep, so good."

Akeno then looked between the valley of her breasts and watched as Venelana cock slowly slid in and out of her. She bit the bottom of her lip as she saw it disappear into her tight pussy and back out as it was covered in her cum and juices. She loved the sight see saw. She moaned as she latched onto Venelanas's left breast and began to suck on it hard. She removed her right hand from Vene's ass and squeezed her left breast.

Lana was in pure bliss. This was everything Milrin said and more! Here she was slowly plunging her cock into this tight, wet ,heavenly pussy. She loved fucking Akeno. She loved how Akeno was moaning so loud while Akeno's mouth was full of her tit, squeezing her other one while one was still on her ass.

"Akeno, I'm about to cum. Where do you want it?" as she leaned back making her breasts leave Akeno's move with a "pop" sound.

"In-inside my pussy. Pour...pour it deep inside. I want all your cum deep inside me" moaned Akeno.

"I hope you would say that" as Lana put her hands on the side of Akeno's sexy hips and looked down. This was the first time she was watching her cock go in and out of Akeno. Everytime she pulled it out, she could see Akeno's sweet nectar coating her cock with a nice sheen and then she would watch it as it would sink all the way back in. The sight made her lose the rest of her willpower.

"Akeno, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum deep in your tight, heavenly, delicious pussy!" screamed Vene.

"Yes! Cum, cum deep inside my pussy. Let it all out. I want to feel your release inside me" moaned Akeno as she rested on her elbows. She wanted to see her lover cum inside her.

Akeno's mouth dropped as she felt Lana's cum explode from her cock deep inside her. She could feel it deep inside her womb.

"So much cum! I love it!" screamed Akeno as she looked up to Lana.

Her face was in pure extacy. It was the best orgasm she ever had in her life. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth and her eyes rolled the the back of her head but she never let go of Akeno's waste. She was cumming so much! She would shove it in Akeno's pussy release, pull it out and shove it back in again and release. She repeated this several time.

Akeno saw that her pussy couldn't hold anymore cum as it started to ooze out of her and onto the bed.

After a few minutes, letting Venelana recover, Akeno said "ready for round two?" Venelana smiled.

"You made love to me last time Lana, this time I want you to fuck me. Pound my wet pussy" Akeno said in a sultry voice. "You got it my sexy devil" Venelana replied.

Venelana reaches her hands under Akeno and got a firm grip on her ass and slammed into her as hard as she could. Akeno threw her head back as her DD breasts went up then down. Venelana repeated this process three more times earning her name screamed each time she hilted deep inside Akeno.

She then lays on top of her smashing their DD breasts together, leans on her elbows and puts her forearms under Akeno's shoulder blades and grabs onto her shoulders to get better leverage.

"Ready to get your brains fucked out Akeno?" she purred

"Hurry up and fuck this tight wet pussy" Akeno said with a moan.

Not having to be told twice, she began to jackhammer her cock into Akeno's sopping wet cavern. She was sure if their tits weren't smashed together, Akeno's would be bouncing up and down. What a sight that would be to see.

Meanwhile, Akeno was a complete mess under Venelana. She had fistful of sheets in both hand and her back was arching as she was turn her head from side to side moaning. "Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnn huhuhuhuhuhuh hmmmmmm yessss huhuhuhuh so huhuhuhuhuhuhuh good yessss fuuuuuuck" Akeno moaned. She was loving every minute of it.

As much as Venelana loved hearing this coming from Akeno, she wanted to taste her sweet lips and tongue again so she smashed them very forcefully into Akeno's lips. Thus, starting a very heated sloppy kiss with drool running out of their mouths.

Akeno wrapped her arms and legs around Venelana, pulling her in more.

"Hnnnnn hmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmm" Akeno moaned into the kiss nonstop.

If they could see where Venelana was driving her cock into Akeno, they would of cummed on the spot. At a rapid pace, Venelana would pull about three inches out and slam it back in quickly. When she would drive it all the way in it would make a squelching sound as her cum and Akeno's juice would ooze out of her pussy. She was soooooo tight that if Venelana wasn't moving, you'd swear they would be connected. Akeno was so wet that there was a huge dark stain right where her ass was from all the sweet juice from her pussy. She would need to hydrate later to make up for the loss of fluid.

For about another fifteen minutes all you could hear was the slapping of skin, the constant muffled moan from Akeno and the sloppy kissing. They made sex addict look laughable.  
Venelana reaching her limit, pulled one Akeno's shoulders and rammed her as hard as she could to get the maximum depth she could and released her seed deep inside Akeno painting her insides white. "HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" Venelana moaned really loud into Akeno's mouth.

Right before Venelana came, Akeno grabbed onto Venelana's back even harder drawing bold and pulled Venelana in with her legs as hard as she could. She arched her back as high as she could but never broke the kiss as she felt Venelana release her hotness inside her pussy. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" she moaned into the kiss along with Venelana.

Venelana started to do little spasm jerks into Akeno as her orgasm tapered out.

She rolled over Akeno and laid next to her.

"Huff- that- huff- was-huff- AMAZING!" Venelana said between ragged breath. They did some amazing "cardio" training today.

"Yeah- huff- that- huff- was- huff- AMAZING!" Akeno said, also trying to catch her breath.

After about two minutes, Akeno sits up and swings her right leg over Venelana and hovers her wet dripping snatch over Venelana cock in a kneeling position. "But we aren't done just yet" Akeno says seductively with the tip of her finger in her mouth as she impales herself onto Venelana's cock.

Once Venelana is full sheathed inside Akeno, Akeno says "now Lady Gremory, you just lay there and enjoy the show of me fucking your cock. You've been doing all the work so now it's my turn" as she winks very seductively at Venelana.

Akeno starts off with a slow bounce making her breasts jiggle a little bit. She soon picked up the pace till it was a decent speed. Her ass would smack down onto Venelana and jiggle as it made a sound of skin slapping against skin. Her breasts were also bouncing up and down and also smacking together. She had her arms hugging her head as her hands digged into her hair in the back of her head. It was a glorious sight to see.

Venelana wasn't idle all this time either. She was watching Akeno's pussy swallow her cock over and over again as she grabbed her right breast with her right hand and was sucking her nipple on her left breast. She then looked up at the whole picture, gasped, and stopped squeezing her breast as her nipple fell out. There was Akeno in all her hotness. Her legs straddled on the side of her hips as her tight wet pussy was repeatedly swallowing her cock. Her flat smooth toned stomach followed by her magnificent breasts bouncing up and down smacking against each other and finally her face. Her eyes were closed but her mouth was open portraying the sheer amount of bliss she was in.  
"Akeno, you look so fucking hot!" Venelana said.

"Ufufu thank you Lana" as Akeno opened her eyes and put her arms down and placed her hands on Venelana luscious tits squeezing them.

"You know Lana, you can touch me too. I want you to feel my body" Akeno purred as she started to bounce even faster and knead Venelana's tits even more.

Venelana didn't need to be told twice as she immediately grabbed Akeno's ass. She wanted to feel that plump tight ass jiggle. She squeezed it hard and assisted Akeno by pulling her down and she was coming down making her go deeper. Then her hands wandered to the side of Akeno's thighs to her very sexy stomach and rested on Akeno's beautiful tits.

"Like what you see and feel Lana?" Akeno said in a sexy voice as Venelana nodded her head really fast. "Ufufufu that's good. My tits, my tight wet pussy you like to fuck so much, my body, everything, belongs to you."

"That's what I wanted to hear Akeno. Do you want to fuck everyday from now on?"

"Oh yes!" Akeno moaned as she started bouncing even faster.

"Good! Then I will give you my number after we are done fucking. I'm gonna fuck you everyday from now one and be prepared, I will fuck you at Kuoh Academy too. I want to bend you over a school desk and ram my cock repeatedly into as I pull your hair back and smash my lips into yours then watch as my cum oozes out of you onto the floor."

"Keep talking like that Lana and I'm gonna cum!" Akeno exclaimed as Venelana sits up and holds onto Akeno's ass as she buries her face into Akeno's pillows. Akeno wraps her arms around Venelana's head and bounces as fast as she can till she cums on Venelana's dick and feels her cum inside her for the third time today.

They stay in that position for a few minutes. They just wanted to hold each other and feel each other's embrace.

Finally Venelana falls back and Akeno rolls off her and lays next to her. She starts to finger Venelana's pussy as Venelana stop putting energy into the Devil's Lust spell making her dick disappear.

"You want more?" Venelana asked in mock surprise.

I just wanted to taste some of your sweet pussy juice before we leave as Venelana started getting wet.

After a minute of her ministrations, Akeno pulls her fingers out and sucks on them before she kisses Venelana letting her taste herself.

"Well' we should get going. We got stuff to do today but we can have fun tonight again." Venelana says as she rolls out of bed and stand up with Akeno following suit.

Smack! Venelana's eyes widen as she looks behind her at Akeno.

"Sorry. Your ass is just perfect just like the perfect MILF you are." Akeno winked.

Venelana giggled and reached behind her ear and pulled the chip off and pulled the box out of a dimensional space as her and Akeno walked over to their discard pile of clothes they threw over by the desk.

Venelana set her box down for a second as she saw her panties were in shreds. Sigh she pulled another pair out of a dimensional space and bent down to put her legs through each hole.

Akeno saw she left he box on the table and smirked as she looked over and saw Venelana's sweet pussy and ass facing her. She quietly picked up the box and opened it and pulled the chip out and dropped the box on the floor. She put the chip behind her ear like she saw Venelana did and poured some demonic energy into the chip and she grew the same dick Venelana did.

Venelana was about stand up when she felt something hit her foot. She looked down and saw the box. She bent down to pick it up and saw it was her box that held the chip but there as no chip.

"No! Where's the chip?!" she cried as she turned around.

As soon as she turned around she felt a pair of hand grab her ass , lift her up, and set her on the edge of the desk, grab her panties and pull them off to one side and slam a cock into her pussy.

Venelana threw her head back "IT'S BEEN SOOOOO LONG SINCE I'VE HAD A COCK IN MY PUSSY!" she screamed.

"HOLY FUCK YOUR HUSBAND IS AN IDIOT! THIS PUSSY IS DIVINE!" Akeno screamed as she threw her head back too.

They stayed like that for a minute before they brought their heads back and looked at each other in the eyes.

"Fuck me" is all Venelana said as Akeno slowly went in and out of Venelana's extremely tight pussy.  
"Fuck Lana you are so fucking tight! I love this pussy!" Akeno screamed

Venelana looked down between her tits and saw Akeno's cock wet from her juice slowly going in and out of her pussy. She loved that sight but wanted to be fucked hard so she reached down and grabbed Akeno's cock at the base and squeezed hard. "I said fuck me! Not slowly push you-" she was cut off as Akeno grabbed her hips and began to piston in her hard.

"Yes yes yes yes hnnnnn that's it, yes yes yes hmmmmm mmmmm" she moaned as she leaned back and watched Akeno furiously pound her pussy.

To say Akeno was in bliss would be an understatement. There was no words to describe how she was feeling but she did understand why guys wanted to have sex so much. It felt amazing. Especially Venelana amazingly tight wet pussy.

Akeno fucked her for a good five minutes on the edge of the desk till she wanted to go deeper. She grabbed Venelana's ass and lifted her up and Venelana instinctively wrapped her legs and arms around Akeno.

In this position, Akeno could let Venelana fall down while she slammed up. That's what she exactly did.

She started to pound Venelana's pussy so hard that Venelana threw her head back. Her eyes rolled so far back that all you could see was the white in her eyes. She was cumming so much on Akeno's cock that it was beginning to form a pool at Akeno's feet.

"Lana… Lana…. LANA!" yelled Akeno as Venelana came back to earth.

"I'm gonna cum! Where do you want it?" Akeno grunted and she was pound Venelana's pussy at a breakneck speed.

"Inside, oh please inside, cum inside this MILF pussy. Cum inside your king's mother's pussy!" Venelana said then smashed her lips into Akeno's smashing their breasts together.

"HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" they both moaned into the kiss as Akeno came inside Venelana and Venelana came in Akeno.

Akeno fell to the ground still deep inside Venelana since her legs gave out from the mind shattering orgasm.

Without missing a beat, Venelana placed her hands on Akeno's breast and started slamming her pussy on Akeno's cock.

Akeno had the "fucked stupid" look on her face. Eyes back in the head, tongue hanging out, and drool running out of her mouth.

Venelana slapped her lightly in the face bringing her back.

Akeno looked up and so her sexy MILF fucking her cock. She instantly grabbed her amazing tits and squeezed. So soft yet firm at the same time. She fondled them for a while will Venelana was riding her cock like there was no tomorrow. She let go of her tits and they started bouncing up and down smacking together, adding to the smacking sound Venelana's ass made when it hit Akeno's thighs. She ran both of her hands down Venelana's very smooth toned stomach, down her thighs to her knees and back up her thighs till she firmly planted her hands on Venelana's amazing ass.

As Venelana went up, Akeno pulled her down and thrusted up making Venelana fall forward. Akeno caught one of her tits in her mouth and began to suck very on it hard as she met Venelana's hips each time.

"HNNNNNNNN YES YES YES OH YESSSSSS MMMMMMMMMM FUCK ME AKENO OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH POUND MY PUSSY AKENO YESSSSS! CUM IN ME AKENO CUM IN ME HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" Venelana screamed as she was getting the fuck of her life. She couldn't ever remember her husband fucking her like this.

Akeno reached her limit as she squeezed Venelana's ass as hard as she could and thrusted herself as deep as she could inside Venelana's pussy. She cummed hard and fast. So hard and fast it burst out of Venelana's pussy and mixed with her juice on the floor.

They both had the "fucked stupid" look as Akeno held her thrust for a minute making sure Venelana got all her cum deep inside her. Finally, Venelana collapsed and laid on her side and put one leg over Akeno and snuggled up close to her. Akeno summoned up a big pillow and blanket and put the pillow under them and the blanket over them.

"That was the best fuck I've ever had" Venelana said tiredly.

"I concur Lana. How about we take a nap cuddled like this, together" Akeno said.

Venelana nodded her head and closed her eyes as Akeno did the same.

"Akeno?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

And just like that, they passed out.

* * *

A/N: Whew that was a lot of typing for my first time. I hope you all enjoyed. Please like, favorite or review if you did. Positive feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames will be ignored.

So who's the next girl you want Venelana get with. I have a lot of ideas and way so just let me know. I'll look to see who's been requested the most and make my next chapter about them.

Rules for my lemon 1. Futa x female, female x female and male x female only. No futa x futa or male x futa. I could never write it.  
2\. No loli or shota. So no koneko, milicus, ophis, or ravel.

Till next time! Cya


End file.
